


Golden Rain: Interlude

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Series: 黄金雨 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky loves to be spanked, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	1. Chapter 1

他在地上躺了好久。阳光在他身下依旧滚烫，屁股也还是烫的。他听着楼上亚当斯小姐窗台传来的爵士乐，任灰尘附着在他被汗水浸湿的皮肤表面。那音乐太过甜腻了，就算关着窗，聒噪的小号声还是在拉扯他的听觉，像个喋喋不休的尖声姑娘，把他的心思搅得愈发混乱。他坐起来，不耐烦地抓起身边的一副拳击手套往窗台扔去，结果把一本书给砸落了。他把它捡起。那是史蒂夫来回翻看了好多次的希腊神话书，带插图的，出版年份并不久远，但书脊已经脱落了，书封边角都卷了起来，装订线也松松散散，还有几张报纸剪贴夹在内页。

“傻子，书又落这儿了。”他对着史蒂夫的书说道，紧接着他又意识到了屁股上的灼烧感。史蒂夫打的那下并不重，可他觉得右臀仿佛受了烙刑般烫。莫名其妙。他搞不懂史蒂夫到底在想什么才会在他屁股上来一巴掌，也搞不懂那一掌到底为什么会如此令他意兴勃发，以至于史蒂夫后脚一踏出他家门他就直接倒在地上自渎，怀着一种无缘无故的爱意，双唇贴着地面，嘴张大到极致不停汲取空气，贪婪得能够咽下整座城市。

他终于叫吼出来。不得不感谢亚当斯小姐把音乐放得那么大声，否则整栋楼的人都会听见他为了这莫名其妙的欲望做的事。可仔细想想，他应该责怪她那震耳欲聋油腔滑调的音乐——哪个傻瓜会听着爵士乐练拳击？史蒂夫好不容易答应一次来他家练习，结果他们就伴着热力五人组的俏皮曲子互相挥拳，像马戏团里两只胡乱打斗、时不时跟着节奏蹦跳的猴子。到了最后一个小回合，当他们勉强进入对峙状态，小心翼翼地移动步伐，巴基的身体情不自禁跟着音乐轻飘飘地摆动起来，史蒂夫皱起眉问：“我们是在拳击还是在跳狐步舞？”

“都是。”他放大了舞动的幅度，挥手摇臀地绕着史蒂夫转圈，后者手足无措地呆在那儿看着他，于是他趁机在史蒂夫后腰推了一拳，轻易就让他一个踉跄往前跌。

“你这是犯规。”史蒂夫扶着膝盖说。

“噢，是吗？”他挑衅地扬起眉毛，“可我记得我告诉过你，对手还没倒下你就不能松懈。我已经让你很多了，楼上还放着热力五人组呢，可你到现在还没打倒我。”

史蒂夫呼了口气，脱下手套往身后扔。“不戴这个会好一点。”他举起拳头，用那双幼狼般的蓝眼瞪着巴基。于是巴基也把手套脱了，还故意降低了重心，倾前身体与史蒂夫的身高持平。他从来不对史蒂夫动真格，但他还是佯装了一个凶狠的目光，叫他放马过来。

_走吧，走吧，让她走_

_管她去哪儿，她走遍全世界_

_都再也不会碰到我这样甜蜜的男人_

只见史蒂夫满脸通红，没开打就已经呼吸急促，太阳穴被紧闭的牙关撑得突胀，他还是决定让他赢一次。“宝贝，你再也不会碰到我这样甜蜜的男人。”巴基学着路易斯·阿姆斯特朗的唱腔哼了一句。

史蒂夫的拳头挥过来，他低头躲向另一侧，紧接着后颈却被一双手掐住，他失去重心跪在地上，两人在欢快聒噪的音乐中扭打在一起。不知怎的他就躺在了史蒂夫怀里，被一只瘦手臂勒着脖子。

“你这是拳击还是摔跤？”

“都是。”史蒂夫笑着答，双手松开了他。他准备爬起来，而史蒂夫突然扳着他的后背把他再次推倒，在他屁股上打了一掌，他反身把史蒂夫骑在胯下，两人再次像小时候那样嬉皮笑脸地打闹成一团。而时间一到，史蒂夫就照常离开了，也没给那个略显暧昧的掌掴任何解释。或许他本来想给他一拳但来不及握拳？或许那好胜的家伙只是太想扳回一局？或许他只是想找回一点孩童时期的肆意无忌？

或许他只是犯傻。

巴基翻着史蒂夫的书，像要找到什么答案似的，在沙发坐下来——不管怎样，那一下打得还真疼，疼得他直接跳起来。诡异的是他竟有些喜欢史蒂夫那样做。那种痛和拳头给的完全不同，拳头是挤压皮肉往内陷，而那一下抽打就好像被烫：如果他是液体做的，那么他就是被一颗滚烫的火石击中，要迸溅出水花来。而更加诡异的是，当史蒂夫那样做的时候，他有了一种……近乎于爱他的感觉。这是他从未细想过的情感，也从未想过它会出现在自己正被打屁股的时候。然而他甚至连爱是什么都还不知道。尽管他从不缺芳泽，但她们似乎并没有教会他这个。他甚至从不对人类使用这个词，除了在梦中面对他逝去的父亲时，他会满怀一腔忧郁的爱意哀求他回来——哪怕是以训诫的方式也好——再爱他一会儿，一小会儿就好。

或许他对史蒂夫那短暂的、无缘无故的爱意也是如此：只是哀求的冲动，请求被爱。

——为什么？为什么是史蒂夫？

因为……

因为从十七岁到现在，他已经爱得够久了。

他从没想过这事能有个开端。可就算是再古老的历史也有个开端啊，哪怕是没有科学考据的神话：从一片混沌到大地诞生，从乌拉诺斯到泰坦诸神，从宙斯到潘多拉再到特洛伊战争……他快速翻着史蒂夫的书，然后翻到了黄金雨。史蒂夫不止一次把这故事讲给他听，而他觉得可笑，认为宙斯只是个糟蹋女人的老流氓，在达娜厄身上撒尿还美其名曰黄金雨。插图是提香的作品，画中的达娜厄两腿间飘着宙斯化身的一团金云，满脸憧憬。而书页间夹着另一幅插图，一张似乎是从画报上裁下来的克里姆特的画片，还有几张稿纸，上面是几幅未完成的临摹。

他放下书，赤脚踩着地面被太阳烤过的余温，升起了窗。周遭变得格外安静。音乐不知什么时候停了，窗前那格阳光也挪走了，史蒂夫已经离开一个多小时，可他的屁股还是好烫。

*

“一个多星期了，你都没想过来我家拿你的宝贝书？”他走下楼梯，把书递给史蒂夫，两人准备走去附近的电影院。

“我想过，但，”史蒂夫清了清喉咙，“但没时间。这星期轮的都是晚班，那时段你一般都不在家，不是么。”

“好吧。”

“所以，”史蒂夫抬头看他，“我们去看哪部电影？”

“我以为我和你说过了？”他眯起眼问。

“噢，想起来了。《克里豪医师》。”

“嗯哼，你相信你脑子还是好使的。”他伸手摸了摸史蒂夫的后脑勺，把手插回裤袋。“对了，我看见那幅画了。”

“什么画？”

“你书里夹着的那幅。用金子作画的那位画家，叫什么去了？”

“克里姆特？”

“对，就是他。那里有好几幅他的画。”

“在哪儿？”

“星期四的时候，在上西城的一间……”

“在杰森·贾奎？”史蒂夫打断道。

“是的！”

“噢，那画怎么样？我一直想亲眼看看。”

“我只能说，美极了。以后我再也不说宙斯在达娜厄身上撒尿了——”他记得他在那幅画前驻足了有好几分钟。他不像史蒂夫那样懂欣赏画，说不出画里的用色、笔触或是构图，可他就是感觉目光被囚禁在那里面了，如同达娜厄被父亲关在地牢里那样。她丰腴的身体蜷缩在那个画框里，闭着眼睛，面颊泛红，嘴角上扬，看起来那么满足，他甚至能体会到她腿间的黄金令她高潮迭起。他感觉自己的一部分秘密泄露在这画面里了，仿佛被展览的是他自己的情欲。“真的，我没法描述，感觉好像她在公然挑逗我。”

“但杰森·贾奎画廊在东城，巴基。”史蒂夫抛出这么一句。

“我，我确实看了那幅画，只是……”他顿了一下，“是在一间妓院附近的赝品店里——但我真看不出有什么差别，几乎和原作一模一样！”

史蒂夫沉默了半晌，把脚下的一个烟头踢开。“造赝品会被抓的。”

“事实上，马里诺先生已经被抓过一次了，在打仗的时候。那时他在欧洲，把画卖给了维也纳的一位副指挥官，结果坐了一年牢。但他画的真的很棒，你应该会想要认识他的。你想一想，如果他临摹的作品能放在哪个正经画廊里，等放得够久了，假的就会成为真的。”

“你知道，正是因为这些造假的人，我们国家才会往萧条的地狱里冲。”

“你是因为看不见那幅画才这么说。而且你没钱去曼哈顿的博物馆。”他嘲弄道，接着又一手揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，“老天，那只是一幅画而已！别大惊小怪的。”

“我说的是贷款欺诈，巴基，”史蒂夫的语气和缓了一点，“但性质都是造假。”

“你可真像我爹。”他翻了个白眼，“小时候我偷他的钱去买糖果，他就说我是败家子。我只偷了十美分！他说我和抢银行的没什么差别，狠狠训了我一顿，整个星期我都没法坐着吃饭。”

“这是真的，你喜欢被打屁股。”

他把搭在史蒂夫肩上的手收了回来。“你怎么知道的？”他舌头开始打结，“不不不，我是问，你凭什么这么说？”

“那天在你家练拳击，我不是打了你吗？你似乎很兴奋。”史蒂夫的嘴角闪过一丝难喻的笑意。

“我哪里兴奋了？”他抬高声音，“我一点也不喜欢那样。以后别那样做了，我是认真的——等一下，所以你为什么要打我屁股？”

“当时是因为在兴头上。”

巴基一时半会想不到要说什么，然后史蒂夫又加了句：“但现在，你就算求我我也不会打你。”

“嘿，矬子。”路对面传来一个声音，巴基望过去，看见一个鼠目獐头的男孩倚在灯柱旁朝他们做出意味不明的手势，周围几个同样贼头贼脑的家伙在狂笑。

“他在叫你吗？”巴基问史蒂夫。

史蒂夫侧头看了一眼，若无其事继续往前走。“别理他。”

“聋了吗？”那小子发出变声期独有的刺耳笑声，“死基佬？”

“你他妈说谁？”巴基停下脚步朝他挥拳，“你有种再说一次？”

男孩被吓了一跳，马上往反方向跑去，几个同伴跟在后头，等跑远了他们又吼了几句“基佬”。

“去死吧臭小鬼！下次再让我碰见我他妈保证把你们打到哭爹喊娘！”巴基朝他们大喊，吸引了行人们的目光。他压低了帽子，低头跟上史蒂夫，“那些小鬼干嘛那样叫你？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，像是习以为常了。“我不知道。”

“你明明不是。”他打抱不平地说。

“我的确不是。”

“他们用那个词称呼你，你就该骂回去，至少告诉他们你他妈的不是，否则他们会继续那样叫你。”

史蒂夫久久没回答。

“嘿，你有在听我说话吗？”

史蒂夫看了他一眼，露出不快的神情。“我自己知道我应该做什么，不需要你来告诉我该怎么做。”

他无话可说。他还能说什么？好啊，你就继续让他们这么欺负你，这样你就可以欺负我了。是这样吗？去你的吧。

他们沉默地走完去影院的路，沉默地看完了整部电影。那电影可真他妈难看，他从头到尾就没怎么看进去，倒是一直在回想史蒂夫说出那句话的微怒神态。他思考自己到底哪里做错了，他明明帮他赶走了那些烦人精——用粗言鄙语，然后要求史蒂夫以牙还牙——这么一想他真的做错了。而且，不过是几个乳臭未干的小鬼，他不必这么较真。可他真的受不了史蒂夫被那样的字眼侮辱，史蒂夫明明和那两个字一点儿都不沾边，只是恰好和他走得比较近罢了。他宁愿他们骂的是他，因为这些天来他有三次是一边想着史蒂夫打他的屁股一边手淫，但这就代表他是基佬吗？他真的喜欢男人吗？不！他绝对会说不，他爱死了姑娘们了。

等等，他刚刚向自己承认了他喜欢被史蒂夫打屁股？

“不，我爱死姑娘们了。”他看着荧幕低声说，趁脑袋里的两个小人还没打起架来。余光瞥见史蒂夫侧过头来看了他一眼，他开始感到晕眩。

后来走出影院的时候，史蒂夫先开口唤了他，他如释重负，飞快道了个歉。史蒂夫有些不解，但至少笑了一下。接着史蒂夫问了他一些关于女孩们的事，起初他怀疑史蒂夫听见他自言自语了，或者也开始像他自己那样质疑起他的性取向，但最后，史蒂夫其实只是想要一位女画模而已。“这事简单，你找对人了。”他拍拍胸膛，保证下周就能给把姑娘送到他家门前。

这晚，他在床上被欲望追逐了好久好久，然后他想着史蒂夫下午那副愠怒的模样，咬着衣角射了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

女孩倚在栅栏边舔着雪糕，饶有兴致地看着他。“所以说，你想画我？”说着她拨了拨前额被风吹散的金发。

“不，不是我——我也希望我能画你，梅·韦斯特。”女孩被这奉承逗笑了，他挪近了一点儿，直到裤沿刚好碰上女孩的裙角。“镇里有个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的，你认识吗？”

女孩摇头，目光灼热地看着他的眼睛。

“没关系，你不认识他很正常。不过你知道威尔·罗杰斯吧？”

“你是说那位演员？”

“就是他。在他去世前一年，史蒂夫在汽修间帮他修过车，他送了史蒂夫一张有他签名的手帕。”他朝女孩扬了扬下巴，“噢，还有，你知道爱德华·霍普么？纽约最厉害的画家？”

“似乎听说过。”

“他有一幅画，画的是布鲁克林的一个房间。知道他在哪儿画的么？就在史蒂夫家对面。”

女孩没有立即回答，啪嗒啪嗒把雪糕舔成了一个小雪球。“好的，”她在他期待的注视下终于说道，“其实这些都不重要，我只想知道报酬是怎样。”

“三美元一个小时，”见女孩皱了皱眉，他又改道，“五美元一小时？幸运的话你可能会在那儿呆上三四个小时……听着，史蒂夫只是个刚起步的穷画家，但我敢保证，以后你将在大都会博物馆看见他的画，这样一来全世界都能目睹你这张美丽的脸。”

“不。”女孩斩钉截铁。

“那，十美元？”他有些泄气，“不能再多了。”

“我不要钱。”女孩说，“我要你和我一起去沙滩。”

“好的，席琳娜！”他高兴得跳到女孩面前抓起她的手，模仿上层绅士隔着空气亲吻了她的手背，“乐意至极。”

“是席薇亚。”女孩用指尖推了他的额头，爽朗地笑了。

他把席薇亚带到史蒂夫家里，相互介绍后史蒂夫伸手和她握了握，却只字不吭，上下打量了她一分多钟。席薇亚有些不解地扭过头去看他，于是他咳了咳，示意史蒂夫把他那要把人烧穿的目光收敛一下。

史蒂夫右手握拳抵着下巴，却没有要开口的迹象，继续看着她。

“倒是说话啊你？”他终于打破沉默，“还真以为自己是克里姆特了？”

史蒂夫转移视线瞪了他一眼，随即对席薇亚挤出一个微笑，终于吐出句唐突的话来：“把衣服脱了。”

“你就这么对待你的第一个女模特？”巴基满脸惊异，不敢相信这是以往那个甚至不敢直视女孩眼睛的史蒂夫。他转而对席薇亚耸肩苦笑，“看吧，没办法，艺术家都是这样——有时我也蛮讨厌他的。你介意把衣服脱下让他看一下吗？我可以回避。”

“没关系，这场面我见多了。”席薇亚摆摆手，及时发出她那清脆的笑声，“你可以留下，我不介意。”

他看向史蒂夫，因为这事似乎得征求他的同意，而史蒂夫只是直勾勾地盯着席薇亚，看着她脱下衣服并以一种迷人的方式把衣服抛开，接着是裙子、内裤，最后一丝不挂。她解下头绳，金黄色的头发如瀑布般淌下，发尾落在粉色的乳晕上。面前呈现的是一位剥开了贝壳的赤裸维纳斯，在这混乱肮脏的画室中散发出光芒来，他觉得史蒂夫似乎并不介意他是否在场了。

“谢谢你，席薇亚，你可以把衣服穿上了。”

“什么？”她百般疑惑，“就这样吗？”

“你……你很完美，”史蒂夫对她说，“先把衣服穿上吧。”说着他把巴基拉到了门外去。

“怎么样？”巴基扯起嘴角，“你似乎很喜欢她。”

“她……多少钱？”

史蒂夫低声询问的语气就像个皮条客，这让他不禁笑了出来。

“这姿色，你猜一下。”

“十美元？”

“唔……”他拖长声音，挑了挑眉。

“十五？这也太贵了。”

“好吧，”他自豪地咧开嘴，“其实是免费的。”

“不要钱？”史蒂夫有些惊诧，但很快就接受了。“不过她有些瘦，我想要胖一点的……也不是胖，就是，呃，丰腴一点的。而且，我更偏向于选择棕发的。”

“那怎么一开始不说？”他叹了口气，心里却有一丝侥幸——他还以为史蒂夫对席薇亚一见钟情了。

“我今天才想到要画什么。”

“其实在她之前我遇过一位棕发妞，但她要价太高了，一开口就咬定十美元，我可请不起。对了！为什么不带她们去拍张照片、摆好你想要的姿势就完事呢？这样你就可以只给她们一个小时的钱，想画多久画多久。”

“算了，毕竟这里有位免费的模特——”

“怎么样，先生们，”席薇亚打断了他们，穿好衣服走了出来，却只盯着巴基一人看。“我通过面试了吗？”她边问边把头发盘起来。

“星期五下午三点，在这里见。”史蒂夫对她说。

“巴基送我过来，”席薇亚要求道，“我要他在这儿。”

史蒂夫把目光转向他，客套地说：“行，那就麻烦你了，巴基。”

他和女孩走出史蒂夫家，踏到最后一个阶梯时差点踩空栽倒在地。

他在想史蒂夫那可怕又耀眼的目光。他在想为什么史蒂夫要说“麻烦他”那样的客套话，并且用那样的眼神看他。他发誓，在那双眼睛里他看见了某些非人类的东西：金色的，古老的，难以言喻。往善处想，宛如天神带下来的火种，或是他臆想的妒火、欲火；往恶处想，史蒂夫的眼神让他不禁想象上帝是如何看着路西法，宙斯是如何看着达娜厄，种植园主是如何看着奴隶；紧接着他回忆起父亲抽打他之前的目光——那不是什么好的记忆，但这令他真切地想念起父亲了。就是这个无法言喻的东西弄乱了他的步子，还有他的脑子。

席薇亚挽起他的手，带着雀跃和他走到了大路上，而他又在想，怎样才能让史蒂夫再那样看他一眼。

*

周五下午的空气热得压抑，一点儿风也没有。巴基的额头聚满了汗珠，就算身后载着位穿红洋裙的美妞，在这段坡路上骑行的艰难始终大于愉悦。他驶过最后几个电线杆，把车停在史蒂夫家附近的车站旁，走到树荫下透了口气，把衬衫袖子捋高了一些。

“今天怎么这么热，”席薇亚摘下大檐帽帮他扇风，扫了眼身后的公寓楼，“你看看这厚重的粘土砖楼，就算爱德华·霍普住在这里我也不会想要进去。”

“既然你们已经约好了，那就照办吧，”巴基说，“等他画完我就带你去海滩。”

“噢，我忘和你说了！”她惊叫起来，“昨天我在苏利文先生的鞋店看见史蒂夫了，他在那儿工作，是吗？”

“没错，但不是全职。”

“我去那儿取了修好的鞋，史蒂夫认出我来，和我说改到五点钟了——他好像要替谁的班。”

“什么？改时间了？”他抬头望了望史蒂夫的窗户，“可他怎么没和我说？”

“你又不是他的模特。”席薇亚好笑地说。

“但我……”曾经是。史蒂夫以往画的都是风景速写，尤其喜欢画公园里的花草树木猫狗行人，若是病了不能出门就待在家里画静物，而有一次，巴基为他煮水冲药的时候，他突然扯着沙哑的嗓子说，让我画画你吧。从那次开始史蒂夫每当想画人像了就去找他，萨拉病逝后他甚至试过拿这个当理由去说服史蒂夫搬来和他住，让他别再住那个冬天没炉夏天漏雨的破公寓了。史蒂夫当然没同意。也不知从何时开始，史蒂夫没再画他了；然后呢，从上周开始，他开始想着要找女模特了。

——巴基咬牙切齿。街对面的那个男孩，他绝对不是第一个那样称呼史蒂夫的。

“车来了，走吧！”一辆电车靠站停下，席薇亚拉起巴基的手准备上去。

“去哪里？”

“去沙滩啊，反正我们也没事干，玩两个小时就回来嘛。”说着她便跳上了车。

他又望了眼四楼敞开的窗，紧接着就被席薇亚拽到了车上。“你力气够大的啊？”他只好从口袋掏出硬币，跟着轰隆作响的电车离开了城区。

席薇亚与他并排躺在沙滩上，一只手臂遮着眼睛。阳光早已蒸干他们身上的海水，两人贴在一起的胳膊变得滑溜溜的，带着一阵咸腥味。“你是做什么的，巴基·巴恩斯？”她问。

“我做什么？”他侧过头去眯着眼看她。隔着胸罩的薄纱，他能看见她挺起的乳尖，然而就像史蒂夫说的，她不够丰润。她的乳房小小的。

“或者说，你想做什么。”她对上他的目光，热烈的红唇如太阳般灼眼。

“我啊，我是做什么的？”他重复了她的第一个问题。“我什么都做过了。但从小到大，我最想做的，是成为一名冒险家。在码头工作的时候我已经把整条哈德逊河看完了，以后我想试试密西西比河，沿着它一路游到新奥尔良，再由那里去探索西部：黄石公园，落基山……还有大峡谷。”

“噢，我也想去大峡谷。”席薇亚撑起腮帮看着他，他朝她笑了笑，然后她低下头吻了他。她吻得很重，也许口红都蹭到他唇上去了，因为他看见她的唇线晕染开来，短短的下巴被弄的一塌糊涂。

“是吗。”他接上她那句随意顺迎的话。

“你的唇型真好看，”她伸出手指抹去那些蹭到他唇外的口红，笑着端详了一番，然后压到他身上，又一次激烈地吻了他。

这女孩太主动了，他对自己说道。然而他就这样任她吻着自己，意识到这些天来他的手淫次数也许就要打破北美纪录，可他竟从未想过要找个女孩去发泄。

“你想要吗？”女孩压低了声音，开始抚摸他湿漉漉的裤裆。

“在这里？”他环顾四周，看见附近还有几个人在晒太阳。

“你不是要做冒险家嘛？”她站起来，拍去膝盖上的沙，拎起她的手提包，朝他伸出手。“来，我知道一个好地方。”

她把他拉到了一片树丛里，她把浴巾摊在平坦的草地上，然后褪下了仅剩的衣物。史蒂夫那扇敞开的窗依旧令巴基惴惴不安，可眼前的席薇亚看起来是那么性感，那么柔弱，而且那么渴望他。于是他忘却了负罪感，把亲吻和爱抚都当作是冒险的一部分，在海浪声中完完全全地接纳了她的热情。

他还忘了他落在沙滩上的衣服。

等到五点钟的时候，席薇亚已经换上另一条白色的裙子，而他依旧穿着内裤满沙滩跑，到处寻找自己不翼而飞的衣服，气得直骂娘。

“到底是哪个王八蛋偷了我的东西？”他大吼起来。

“真是混账，衣服都偷。”席薇亚说着却噗嗤笑了出声。

“你别只顾着笑，”他责怪起她来，“我这样光溜溜的要怎么回去啊？”

“要不这样……”她从包里掏出她换下的红色洋裙递给他，“你可以穿我换下的这条。”

他愣了一阵子，气哄哄地瞪着她。“你是认真的吗？”

“不愿意的话你就这样走回去吧。”

她准备把裙子收回包里，他却立马拦住了她的手，绝望地接过那条红裙子，笨手笨脚地试着把自己塞进去。然后他紧紧抱着一棵树，吐出肺里的空气，屏住呼吸让席薇亚把裙后的拉链拉上。

“很合身嘛，”席薇亚整理了他的裙摆，笑得愈发猖狂了，“好在你的肩并不是很宽。”

“你们穿裙子都这样吗？跟中世纪女人穿束胸似的，简直是酷刑。”腰部被紧勒着，他连说话都感到艰难。

“这样就没人看出来了。”她踮起脚，把她的白色宽檐帽戴到了他头上。

“好吧，”他扯着花里花俏的裙摆看了眼，叹了口气，“我送你去史蒂夫那里吧。”

“要不别去了吧。”席薇亚一脸无所谓的样子，“他不会介意的。”

“可你们已经约好了，不是吗？”

“是，可我觉得他似乎不怎么喜欢我。”

“你不需要在意这个，”他说，“你只需要坐在那里而已。”

“其实你现在这样子可以当他的女模特了。”说着她又笑了起来，“与其在他那儿和他干瞪眼，我还不如去找个喜欢我的画家呢——如果你是画家就好了，不过——”她拖长了尾音狡黠地看着他。

“不过什么？”他有些着急。

“反正我后天就搬走了。”她在他脸颊上亲了一口便飞快往树丛的方向跑去了，“我还有另一个约要赴，明天记得把裙子还给我！”她一蹦一跃地喊道。

他看着她得逞的样子立在原地不知所措。在海浪声中他听见了电车驶过的声音，席薇亚又转过身来挤眉弄眼地朝他喊了句：“车来啦，快走！”

他不敢相信自己真的遇见了梅·韦斯特那样风流又潇洒的女孩，他甚至觉得席薇亚说她也想去大峡谷是认真的——

去他的大峡谷，去他的密西西比河，去他妈的冒险家，他现在连坐车回家的钱都没有。他只能偷辆自行车，穿着条红裙子，扶着帽子往城区骑去。路人的注视让他浑身焦灼，他才意识到穿裙子其实和一丝不挂没有区别，而更令他不安的是，史蒂夫家是回家的必经之路，他觉得自己必须去给他一个交代。此刻，他一无所有，可身上这条红洋裙却不这么说，它在微风中恣意飘扬，大声疾呼：激怒史蒂夫将是巴基·巴恩斯最大的冒险！


	3. Chapter 3

他跑上咯咯吱吱的楼梯，几乎要把心脏吐出来。敲门之前，他留了点时间调整呼吸，试着把心跳吞咽回正常的频率，一手捏着仅仅盖过腿根的裙角，另一只手搭在门板上犹豫不决地颤抖。他望了眼表，又用力咽了咽。

快六点了。

对不起，史蒂夫，我来迟了——不行，他得放轻松点儿，道歉只会让他看起来更傻，况且这一切都不是他的错。都怪席薇亚。都怪她。他不该敲门，他应该直接推开门，扬起音调说，嘿，下午好啊史蒂夫，猜我给你带了什么回来？一个好消息和一个坏消息。你想先听哪个？好，先说坏消息吧：席薇亚临时有事不能来了，可能以后也不会来了。别沮丧，我还有个好消息呢。看，你眼前就站着另一位模特了，还是棕发的，而且也是免费的哦……哈哈，开玩笑啦，好消息是今晚我给你做饭，怎么样？待会我再把这条裙子的事讲给你听，先看看你家还有什么可以吃——

他就要把开场白排练好了，而这时史蒂夫突然拉开门出现在他面前。他吓得喊出来，楼道要是有别人就会立马发现他的声音与衣着是多么不相符，没准还会狠狠嘲笑他一番。而史蒂夫只是皱紧了眉头，偏头示意他进来，一字没说便转身进了屋。

他迟迟才迈开腿，把门关在身后，深吸了口气。他发誓他刚看见了史蒂夫的右嘴角稍微弯了一下，却丝毫没有笑意。

“你看起来很渴。”史蒂夫给他递了一杯水，然后坐回餐桌旁的那张矮凳上，抓起一支铅笔削起来，脚边的长方形盒子里摆着一根又一根削得整整齐齐的笔。有那么一分钟，屋内只剩下削笔刀粗钝的声音，他连自己那急促的呼吸声都听不见了。

他咽下一口水走到史蒂夫眼前，把杯子放在了桌上。

“对不起，史蒂夫，迟到了一个小时，”他的舌头完全忘记了之前想好的话，硬是要挣扎着道歉。“事情是这样的……”

史蒂夫终于抬起头来看他，用他第一次看见席薇亚那样的目光，由上到下，一寸一寸烙在他身上。 _把衣服脱了_ 。他几乎听见史蒂夫这样说道。当时他是如此渴望成为席薇亚啊，被这双火炉般的双眼注视，听着这粗暴的命令宽衣解带，尽管她并不是他的缪斯。

而史蒂夫只是扬起眉毛，拇指抵着削笔刀柄，等待他把句子接下去。

“三点的时候我就来到你家楼下了，但那时我才知道你把时间改到了五点钟，所以席薇亚就拉我去沙滩了——这算是交易的一部分，她过来给你当模特，我就得带她去沙滩……”他的视线在屋内到处游移，最后终于垂下眼来盯着双手紧抓的裙摆。“然后我们……然后，不知是哪个王八蛋偷了我的东西，我到处都找不着我的衣服。钱包也不见了。她借了这条裙子给我——我知道你会问：她人呢？老实说我也不知道。她说她有另一个约要赴，转身就和我的衣服钱包一样不见了。”

史蒂夫盯着他缠在一起的手指和裙角，缓慢地眨了几下眼，低下头去继续削他的笔。

“老实说，”他立即把手放直，“我觉得我被骗了。”

史蒂夫不说话。

“如果没记错的话，你这儿有我的衣服，能帮我找找看吗？我没法穿成这样回家。”

史蒂夫依旧垂着头，没听见他说话似的。

“行，”他叹了口气，发现自己只是自讨没趣，“那我先给你做饭去吧。”

史蒂夫把那只笔放进盒里，又拿起另一支笔。

“别这样，史蒂夫，说说话。”他的下嘴唇开始颤抖，也许是身上这条裙作的怪，他差点就要像个脆弱的小姑娘一样失声痛哭出来——如果是席薇亚她会怎么做？她也许会直接问：你是见到我太激动了，还是兜里揣着刀啊？而他呢，作为一名冒险家，他不会、也不应该就这样哭哭啼啼地踏进一片死寂如史蒂夫的大海。

“你可以骂我打我，但别他妈的这样不说话。”他把帽子摘下来甩在史蒂夫腿上，史蒂夫的削笔刀从手中滑落，这使他终于再次抬起头来。

史蒂夫重新将他打量了一遍，眉头再次紧皱起来，双眼蒙上了一阵不同的情绪。“你想我打哪里？”史蒂夫开口问道。

他的膝盖差点脱离重心跌下去把地板砸穿两个洞。 

“看看你，巴基，”史蒂夫又挂起了那种不带笑意的笑，“我都不知道要怎么形容你了。”

“史蒂夫？”他难以置信地叫他的名字，往前挪了一步，拼命克制着下唇的颤动，“你刚才是说你要打我？”

“我不会打你。我不会打任何人。”

“可是——”他下巴绷得发酸。他就要绷不住了。

“除非他主动请求。”

他直接在史蒂夫面前跪下去，终于忍不住抽泣出声。“求……求你打我。”窄小的裙腰紧紧掐着他的呼吸道，他硬着头皮祈求起来，愈发语无伦次。“求你惩罚我，求你打我……”

“为什么？”史蒂夫轻声问。

因为我疯了吧——而我疯了是因为我爱你，我渴望你的一切，饥渴得要死，如果不从你这儿得到点什么我便没有人生也不要抱负了，我也许得不到你的爱，那至少给我你的惩罚好吗？因为爱上自己的朋友本身就是大错特错。

“因为我错了。”他说，“我根本就不该认识席薇亚。”

“哪里？”

他抬起头不解地看着史蒂夫，一颗泪珠不适时地顺着太阳穴滑过了耳际，于是他又立即垂下头，但愿史蒂夫没发现那滴眼泪。

“你想我打哪里？”史蒂夫的声音宛如一份恩惠，他突然意识到那个令他魂牵梦萦的金色又古老的东西也许就是普罗米修斯带下凡间的火种。

——那里。他急切地爬到史蒂夫的沙发前，跪在坐垫上，不知羞耻地撅起屁股，掀开裙摆把内裤褪到了膝盖。就是那里。小时候爸爸经常用皮带打他的那里。两周前史蒂夫烙了一掌的那里。

史蒂夫朝他走进了，声音从后方传来：“我没懂。”

“求你，打我的屁股。”他嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的沙发垫说道。

史蒂夫从鼻腔哼出一口气，接着又沉默了。求你求你求你，巴基绝望地闭上了眼，咬着拇指，不愿为任何一种回绝做准备。

“我只打十下。”

他打了个寒颤。十下？听起来就像一整棵圣诞树，还挂了十只沉甸甸的圣诞袜。史蒂夫在他身边坐下，裤子轻轻蹭到他粘着些沙粒的光脚掌。“趴在这儿。”史蒂夫拍了拍自己的大腿。

他不愿再浪费多一秒，赶紧换了个方向爬到史蒂夫腿上，并拢双手撑在胸前以免史蒂夫的体温烫伤他的呼吸道。待他重新摆好这个姿势，史蒂夫把他的裙沿撩得更高，整个裙摆被揉成一团紧紧拽在手里，这让他更难呼吸了。 

“不是一小时，”史蒂夫话音未落就在他左臀落下一掌，不重，但很响，令他猝不及防，溢出喉咙的叫唤盖过了那句话最后两个音节。在他喘息间隙，史蒂夫继续说，“你其实迟到了三个小时，知道吗？”

“什么……不！”右臀突如袭来的疼痛击碎了他自己的句子。他咬紧牙关，伸出一只手揪住沙发布来分散注意力，却被史蒂夫抓住，把这只不安分的手钳在后腰。 

“我没让你回答。”他分不清这语气是愠怒还是戏谑，只知道史蒂夫的手掌再次落到了他屁股上，臀肉立即条件反射般紧绷起来。那手掌只是在安抚刚被掌掴过的地方。他咬住自己的指节点点头，极力克制这阵抚摸给身体带来的震颤，可还是没用，他清楚地感受到性器抬起了头，愈发涨痛，有一下没一下地接触裙边。

“你的猜测是对的，巴基。”史蒂夫停止了安抚。“你被她骗了。我从没改过时间，三点钟就是三点钟。”

他急切地吸了一口气，接下来的四掌不约而至，分别打在左右臀，力度一次比一次重，而且几乎没有间隔，他只能屏着呼吸在史蒂夫腿上徒劳地扭摆躲闪，痛感不满足于仅仅刺激着他最细嫩的皮肤，开始在他双腿间蔓延，在他双囊中积淀，竟逐渐化为了快感——他潮湿的阴茎头已经离不开裙摆了，和他一同在哭泣的边缘挣扎。

史蒂夫停下来给了他喘息的机会，而他宁愿不要这样，因为这个间隙就要被他的呻吟塞满了。“你要哭？”史蒂夫问道，把第七下清脆地打在了他的大腿根，他尖叫着夹紧双腿弓起背来，再也抑制不住自己急促的抽泣声。

他的欲望被发现了。史蒂夫把他抬高的腰按了下去，手掌探入他双腿间沿着他的会阴、双囊、茎身一路来到他不停溢出前液的铃口，不加多余触碰地掠走这片润泽，抹在了他滚烫的屁股蛋上，然后又打了一掌。

 _忍住，还剩两下_ 。他咬住下唇默默对自己几乎要爆炸的性器说道。

“你和她在沙滩玩得很开心吧？”

他脑袋充血，不知道要不要回答，也不知道该怎么答，然后史蒂夫揉弄他发疼的臀肉，狠狠捏在掌心里。“回答我！”史蒂夫吼道，又在他敏感的腿根打了一巴掌。

“不开心！”他像小时候趴在父亲腿上那般崩溃哭喊起来，“我一点也不开心，我错了爹爹，我看见你的窗户是开着的，我想你也许在家，但还是……在沙滩上我什么也没想，我只想回家……”

“你叫我什么？”

他抽泣着抓扯史蒂夫的裤沿咬住，肩膀不受控地狂颤，潜意识里封存的那个称呼又被吐了出来：“爹爹……”

“你真是不要脸。”史蒂夫最后一掌重重打在了他两片臀瓣之间，他释放出濒临崩溃的急喘。紧接着史蒂夫又捧起他的胯在他左臀肉上咬了一口，他直接乱七八糟地射在了裙摆上，沙发上，和史蒂夫腿上。

圣诞他妈的快乐啊，巴恩斯。

“我靠，我，”他急忙从史蒂夫身上跳下来跪坐在地上，不知所措地看着自己的杰作，“我不是故意的……”

史蒂夫没说话，低头用手一点点抹去裤腿和沙发布上的精液，倾前身来用同一只手托起巴基的下巴，拇指搭在他唇边。他绝望地闭上眼睛，微微张嘴把史蒂夫的手指纳入唇中舔走自己的味道。还不算太差啦，只是有点腥而已。他一边告诉自己，但还是难以接受这样的羞耻，一边颤巍巍地流下眼泪。

“好啦。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的头，仿佛在安慰他，他睁开眼看见史蒂夫尴尬的表情才意识到这是在叫他松开他的手。他一时不知该说些什么，只能低下头去擦拭裙摆等待史蒂夫再开口说话。

“都说了，你喜欢被打屁股。”笑容终于重新出现在史蒂夫脸上，他的心又开始不争气地狂跳。

“我……我可以去换衣服了吗？”

“我给你拿。”史蒂夫转身走进房间，把他的衣服找出来扔给了他。

“能帮我扯一下拉链吗？”脱裙子的时候又一次遇到了麻烦，而叫史蒂夫帮忙简直是错误，这家伙几乎要把拉链给拔断。“小心点，明天还要还给席薇亚的！”

“哦。”史蒂夫的力度丝毫不减，硬是把它给拉开了。

穿裤子的感觉真是太棒了，就是布料紧贴着被打过的屁股蛋还是会有些疼。他把这条红洋裙叠好，思索着回去该怎么洗。

“所以你打算怎么弥补我浪费的时间？”史蒂夫用一块湿毛巾擦着沙发和被弄脏的地板。

“不是已经……？”

“惩罚不是目的。”

“我给你做饭？”

“你做饭，我洗碗，我以为这已经是日常惯例了？”史蒂夫转过身来看他，手朝下指着沙发和他仍沾有精斑的黑裤子。

“那，如果你不嫌弃的话——”他干笑起来，“我再给你当模特好了。女模。”

“你是说，”史蒂夫饶有趣味地扬起眉，“穿着这条裙？” 

他点点头，脸颊还是微微发热。“明天上午。在把裙子还给席薇亚之前。” 

“好。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，去洗手间洗干净抹布，走出来拭干手，继续削那些画钝了的笔，没再看他一眼。

“那我回家了？”一想到刚才尴尬的那一幕他还是决定不在这屋子里待下去了。

“不是说要给我做饭吗？”史蒂夫回过头，又笑了一下，“砧板都给你洗好了。”

好。他把裙子放回沙发，走向厨房。这晚他们一起吃了蔬菜通心粉和菠菜汤，他很开心史蒂夫还能和他讲起高中的一些事情，他甚至学起了当年的恶霸哈维摔断门牙后讲话的方式，史蒂夫笑得要滚到地上去，爬起来后又提起另一件，“还记得我们当时有多傻吗……”

目前看来，他们还能做朋友，这就够了。可这晚他躺在床上，觉得十下真是太少了，他只能祈盼自己梦见一整座松树林，却久违地在梦里看见了父亲。

 


End file.
